terrariafandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Трюфель
|вирівнювання = center}} | image = Трюфель.png | type = Міський | life = 250 | defense = 15 | weapon = Вогняна квітка |ai = Пасивний}} - дружній НІП , схожий на гриб, доданий в оновленні 1.2. Приходить тільки в режимі хардмоду. Продає різні речі.Щоб він з'явився у вашому світі, вам доведеться самому штучно створити наземний Біом грибів і побудувати там будинок, тобто будинок повинен знаходитися на рівні поверхні. З версії 1.3 захищається, створюючи навколо ворогів літаючі спори, які вибухають при контакті. Умови заселення Для створення біому грибів цілком достатньо викласти шар бруду 50х2 блоків і засіяти його насінням грибів. Ви відразу зрозумієте, що у вас вийшов грибний биом по зміненій музиці (не працює в океані!) І настання темряви в денний час. Після цього потрібно побудувати будинок для Трюфеля. Будинок може бути будь-який, головне, щоб він знаходився в наземному грибному біомі і відповідав нормам. Щоб біом вважався грибним - потрібно 100 блоків бруду, покритих грибною травою, також кожен вирослий гриб вважається як 1 блок, грибні дерева також підсилюють ефект. Якщо биом містить 100-199 блоків, то він буде відповідним для заселення Трюфеля, однак монстри ще не з'являтимуться, якщо біом буде містити 200 і більше блоків - почнуть з'являтися монстри Біом грибів. Речі, які можна купити |Після вбивства Плантери |Огрибатор| |Після вбивства одного механічного боса |Грибний спис| |Після вбивства одного механічного боса |Грибний капелюшок| | |Дивний гриб| | |Темно-синій розчин| | }} Цитати : * «Вони любили жартувати з мене:" Якщо не можеш перемогти його - з'їж його» («There's been such a huge humor that's being spread about me, 'if you can't beat him, eat him!») * «Усі тут божеволіють. Сьогодні вночі я прокинувся від того, що торговець одягом жував мою ногу.» («Everyone in this town feels a bit off. I woke up to the clothier chewing on my foot last night.») (Умова: Торговець одягом присутній) * «Жити під землею і так погано, так ще й всякі покидьки вроде вас приходять і крадуть моїх дітей, поки я сплю.» («As if living underground wasn't bad enough, jerks like you come in while I'm sleeping and steal my children.») * «Ти не бачив тут свиней? Мій брат втратив ногу через них.» («You haven't seen any pigs around here have you? My brother lost his leg to one.») * «Скажу тобі по секрету. <Ім'я дріади> - єдина, кому я довіряю. Вона не намагалася мене з'їсти або приготувати з мене зілля, на відміну від інших."» («Between you and me, <Ім'я дріади> is the only one I trust. She is the only one here who hasn't tried to eat me or use me in a potion."»)(Умова: Дріада присутня) * «Я не знаю "Truffle Shuffle", перестаньте мене про це питати!» («I don't know the 'Truffle Shuffle', so stop asking!"») * «Одного разу я намагався облизнути себе, щоб зрозуміти в чому справа, все почало світитися блакитним.» («I tried to lick myself other day to see what the big deal was, everything started glowing blue.») *«Кожен раз, коли я бачу синій колір, я стаю пригніченим і ледачим.» («Everytime I see the color blue, it makes me depressed and lazy.») *«Я б запросив всіх на вечірку до себе, але грибів немає.» («I would have invited everyone to party in my home, but there's not mushroom.») (під час Вечірки) Примітки * Під час кривавого місяця Трюфель,а також мешканці цього биома і Трюфель-малюк стають рожевого кольору.